warriorscatsclansrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Become An Admin
Silverwhisker ~ Admin or B-crat I'm an active User, and I tend to always be on Wiki(s). I've had plenty of experiance on multiple other Wikis, and I'm also patient and dedicated. I love to help when my help is needed, and I'm a responsible User. I'm most interested in the roleplaying. I plan to change that section by 1, helping make roleplays (and this wiki in general) more active. I'll be certain to roleplay, and try to spread the word of the wiki. I also plan to change the roleplays by giving tips to newer Users (once we recieve them) on how to roleplay, since I've been roleplaying for years. (Joined wiki in 2011, I think...?) Like, if a User asks: Where do I roleplay, in the archives? I'll respond: No, you roleplay in ____Clan/Roleplay (will most likely include the link), Archives is the "past roleplay", or where we put all the writing when a page becomes too long. I can add this wiki to that part on my User page thing that says what wiki's I've been on, and I'm pretty darn certain I'll be constantly roleplaying once this place gets going. I plan to join all the Clans with at least with one cat. My spelling and grammar seems fine, but It'll be messed up if I type too fast (also, I type super fast). I'll also try to help out with coding, such as making templates, if I can. (Haven't made templates in awhile). http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity - I've been there pretty much since I joined wiki. I've created all the pages of my cats, and even some of those in the Adoption page, and some that have already been adopted. An example (Note, it's under work) is Shellshore on there. She was also my first cat there :) . I used to be a Chat Mod., but I got demoted because I wanted to take a break from the wiki (and I forgot to tell them x3). I wasn't one to get into trouble or drama. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki - On this un-active Wiki, I was a B-crat and Admin. Linking to all/some of the pages I created there would be really hard, and probably spam this page. Like the Wiki above, I've been on Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki from the start. I never got into trouble there, and it was a pretty peaceful wiki, and it saddens me that it closed. Since I'm still a B-crat and Admin on there, I continue to check it every-here-and-there to make sure nothing bad's happening, such as random Users messing up pages. http://livingonourown.wikia.com/wiki/Living_on_our_own_Wiki - I'm an admin here too, even though it was never really active. Like the other two above, I created hand-full of pages, most of them being my own roleplay cats, or roleplay cats of others (to help those users start off). I enjoyed the wiki while it lasted, but sadly, it too became un-active. (Age and Location kind of creeps me out, and that happens to be private information) But I am in the Eastern Time Period. I plan to be active. I do have Soccer and a job, but my job is only in the Summer, and Soccer will end soon. I also have school, but that too is ending soon. 02:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Now thats a perfect example of a resume. You will be admitted as an admininistrator. Remember to have at least a basic knowledge of the wikia policies! DanChan123 04:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC)